


Royal Sabotage

by Vanessa_323



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animals Tikki and Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Gabriel, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_323/pseuds/Vanessa_323
Summary: “I have decided to start a royal competition. The contestants will be challenged in 3 different areas, strength, loyalty, and intelligence. You will be assigned different tasks in these areas to determine the winner. The one who receives high ranks in all 3 will be rewarded with the princess’s hand in marriage and become the new King Of Paris! The competition starts in 3 weeks. Good luck to all participating!”Princess Marinette was the most beautiful maiden of the land and has had many suitors come and try to win her hand in marriage. When her father decided to start a contest to get her married, she started a plot to sabotage the competition. That was until she met Prince Adrien. Will she try to get rid of him to or will he give her a reason give marriage a try?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 23





	Royal Sabotage

“I have decided to start a royal competition. The contestants will be challenged in 3 different areas, strength, loyalty, and intelligence. You will be assigned different tasks in these areas to determine the winner. The one who receives high ranks in all 3 will be rewarded with the princess’s hand in marriage and become the new King Of Paris! The competition starts in 3 weeks. Good luck to all participating!”

Those were the words that came out of Princess Marinette’s father, King Thomas, mouth.  
Princess Marinette was the most beautiful maiden of the land and has had many suitors come and try to win her hand in marriage. Unfortunately, she never seemed to be interested in them longer than a day and would always find a way to get rid of them. 

With King Thomas becoming old, he decided it was time for her to get married and pass on the crown to his son-in-law, which of course, he can't do that since his daughter always sent her suitors packing. 

"Papa! Why would you announce that contest without telling me first!” Marinette’s face was red with anger but was trying to hold back for her father.

“Cupcake, I’m getting old, and honestly by this time I would have thought you would get married so I can pass down my crown to my future son-in-law."

“Then why can’t I rule Papa? I know everything there is to know about running a kingdom. You’ve let me shadow you in all of your royal meetings. Do you not believe that I’m responsible to handle the duties of running a kingdom?” Tears were ready to spill from her beautiful bell blue eyes. Knowing her father didn’t even consider her to run the kingdom was one of the biggest disappointments of her life.

“Sweetheart it’s not that but you do need someone who will be by your side and take care of you after your mother and I pass away.” He reaches to wipe the tears running from her face but instead, she steps back defensively. 

“I can handle myself well thank you very much and I don’t need a man to protect me,” she said strongly as she turned away to walk to her room. 

As she entered, she slammed the door and walked over to her bed just to see her new puppy, Tikki, taking a nap in the middle of it. 

“Woah girl, what’s gotcha in a bad mood so early in the morning,” said Alya, Marinette’s lady-in-waiting, and one of her closest and dearest friends, walked in closing the door softly behind her. She walked towards Marinette and started petting Tikki while sitting next to her. 

“Didn’t you hear my Papa right now Alya? He’s starting a contest to see who can win my hand in marriage and to become the next ruler of Paris! It just plain stupid and annoying.” She said while sitting down with her armed crossed  
“Wow, that's big news. Sorry girl no one told me anything or else I would have warned you about it last night.” Alya reached out and pulled Marinette into a hug. 

“This isn’t fair, is it Alya?” She turned to look at her as she put her hands on her face to stop tears from falling. 

“I mean I always do what they tell me to do without question but no one ever asks what I want to do in life. I’m more than just a princess. I’m a person, not a trophy. Right?”

“Mari of course you’re a person. You’re an amazing girl and I promise someday they’ll see it and let you run the kingdom because no one is as caring and selfless as you are. At least I haven’t met anyone yet.” She said smiling while stroking her hair.

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and an idea came to her. 

“Alya, I know just what to do to stop this contest and I’ll need your help. You up for it?” She said smiling taking her best friends hands in hers excitedly 

“Mari I have no idea what just went through your head but I’m up for it girl. Let’s do it!” As both girls smiled and got ready for the suitors to come.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Adrien Agreste was one of the many suitors who has heard of the contest. While everyone was signing up, he wasn’t interested in participating. He heard of Princess Marinette’s many successful attempts of getting rid of her suitors and he was sure that this time was going to be the same. Also, his father would never let him participate.

“Prince Adrien, your father requests a meeting with you in the main hall.” 

“Thank you, Natalie. I’ll head over as soon as I feed Plagg.” 

Adrain walked into his room and heard Plagg dramatically meowing on his bed while Adrien’s best friend, Nino Lahiffe, son of a high-ranked Duke, looked scared of the sounds coming out of the small black kitten. 

“Yo man! What does your cat want? I’ve tried everything but he still sounds like he’s dying”

Laughing he went to his desk where he had some leftover Camembert from last night. He gave it to Plagg in a bowl and placed it on the ground. 

“I have no idea how you can like that smelly stuff but you’re lucky I can afford it you weird puffball” he smiled as Plagg meowed happily that he finally got what he wanted.

“Dude, you give your cat cheese? Is that normal?” Nino said confused and stood up to go towards Adrien  
“I’m not sure but he sure seems to like it a lot.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, I’ll be back. Remember to stay hidden, father still doesn’t know about you” he scratched the kitten’s head

“Want to come with me? I could use the support” he said jokingly and walked out of this room with Nino next to him and headed towards his Father, the King of Lyon. 

“What would Father want with me this time? I hope this isn’t about ditching Princess Lila in England last week” he said laughing softly

“Dude I can’t believe you left her. She was there for a week before someone went to get her” Nino said laughing as they walked into the main hall where his father was sitting on his throne waiting for him. 

“Adrien, we need to talk,” King Gabriel said looking at his son seriously. 

“Umm I’ll wait for you near the door man,” Nino said as he stood to the side and Adrien walked closer to his Father. While Adrien liked to smile and laugh around Nino, his father never finds anything entertaining in his life. 

“Father if this is about Princess Lila, I swear I didn’t mean to leave her in England. I truly believe she had a way home and I-

“That’s enough Adrien. I didn’t call you because of that. It's actually about another princess.”  
Adrien looked at his father confused. Normally, he wouldn’t approve of Adrien’s friendship with girls so he was rapidly intrigued. 

“Now you’ve heard of King Thomas, correct?”

“Yes. He’s one of the most powerful rulers since he’s King of Paris. Why do you bring him up, Father?”

“King Thomas is having a contest in 3 weeks for his daughter’s hand in marriage and I want you to enter.” Adrien looked at his father as if the king magically just popped out 2 more heads. 

“Father, no disrespect but why would you like me to enter? You’ve never let me before and it seems weird you’re letting me now.” 

“Adrien, you’re 20 years old. It’s about time you get yourself a wife and I believe Princess Marinette is a perfect option. Not to mention you’ll be the new ruler of Paris if you win.” 

“But Father, shouldn’t I marry someone because I love them, not for power?” Adrien's eye’s turned wide as Nino could hear the desperation in his best mate's voice.  
“You are my son and you’ll do as I say. I also don’t remember asking you, did I?”  
Adrien looked down, defeated. No matter how much he tried he could never disobey his father. 

“As you wish, Father.”

“Good. Natalie has already prepared everything for you. You’ll set out to Paris in a week. You may be dismissed.” Adrien turned and walked out of the main hall and walked up towards his room with Nino next to him. 

As he walked in and closed the door of his room. He took a deep breath walking over to his desk.

“Why do I always have to do what he says!” He yelled out angrily 

“Hey, man calm down. Look I’m sure it won’t be that bad right?”

“Nino you’ve heard what the Princess does to her suitors! Why would this contest be any different?” 

“Look man if you don’t want to go alone, I’ll go with you,” Nino said as he sat down next to his best friend and put an arm around him.

“You’ll do that?”

“Sure. I’ll talk to my dad and have him organize my entry and have one of my maids send some of my things over to Paris.” 

“Thanks, man you are the best. Maybe you’re right. Maybe this won’t be as bad right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so I hope you’ll like it. Please leave any feedback as it would help improve my writing as a writer. Thank you again and hope you’ll enjoy my story!


End file.
